


The little things

by DaeSiggil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 'rails with pails, Gift Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeSiggil/pseuds/DaeSiggil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz finds himself into an unfortunate situation, luckily helping hands could always be found in the form of his moirail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pepperdant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdant/gifts).



> This is inspired by the art that the lovely Pepper drew for me over [here](http://wrongturnatalberquerque.tumblr.com/post/71866872638/im-not-sure-if-we-were-expecting-cute-or-sexy). So give it a view. uwu I apologize in advance for the quality of my writing, I wrote this quickly and didn't check for mistakes or anything.

The two had been lying on their pile for a while now; enjoying each other’s presence, resting against each other as soft purrs got shared between the two. It seemed that it wasn’t often that they could lay down and enjoy each other’s presence like this these days. 

A few kisses shared between the two that some would consider far too red for moirails. Kurloz did not care about such a trivial thing however and neither, he thought and hoped, did Mituna. He assured himself that if the yellow hadn’t wanted it, he would’ve heard protests already and he would’ve stopped what he was doing.

He never would make his diamond uncomfortable. But this wasn’t the time for being uncomfortable in the first place. The Indigo stretched slowly and nuzzled his nose into Mituna’s neck, inhaling the warm comforting scent and gained a small giggle in response. He grinned in reply, before blowing a soft raspberry against the skin, even though the thread woven through his lips made the task slightly more difficult.

It was no surprise that the trouble was worth it in his eyes though, having Mituna shriek his laughter underneath him and try to push his heavier frame away to protect against the onslaught of fingers that joined. He pulled slightly back and most would consider it sappy once he looked down at the yellow.

Mituna looked back, about to reach up and share another kiss before Kurloz suddenly pushed away and rushed in the direction of the ablution trap. The Yellow only could stare after the Indigo, but he made no movement to follow, that was until he heard retching.

Kurloz stood over the load gaper, shooting a light look at the approaching yellowblood and made a weak growl. He did not like making Mituna see a weakness like this, his fingers prying at his mouth and trying to remove the filth that had been stuck there, thankful that he had no tongue that could taste.

The thought alone made his stomach churn slightly and he swallowed dryly.

“Let me help you.” Mituna spoke and Kurloz hesitated, before nodding and leaning back in compliance. His fingers still working, before being replaced by much warmer ones and he sighed lightly as his own dropped yet again, closing his eyes as he allowed his moirail to take care.

It seemed like ages before the yellowblood drew back and pulled him up, he followed easily, feeling the contents of his stomach shift slightly and he pursed his lips together. He hadn’t told Mituna yet, even though he shouldn’t, it wasn’t like he would be able to keep it a secret for much longer if it was what he thought it was.

Actually it wasn’t even a few minutes later that Mituna discovered the possible cause once they had settled inside the pile again, a hand casually brushed over his stomach and a faint whimper from Kurloz’s mouth escaped. 

The pressure made it ache slightly, made Mituna frown as he registered the sound from actually coming from him, then his moirail had pushed the shirt up and bared the slight swell. One that should’ve been a flat expanse of grey skin.

Mituna’s hand brushed over it again, this time far more careful and looked up into the anxious eyes of his ‘rail. A question on the tip of his tongue and in his eyes, a question he didn’t dare ask out loud but needed to “Is…” He couldn’t finish his sentence after all and he got a shrug in response, before eyes averted. A warm body settled against his side and Kurloz started to run his fingers through the feathery locks.

The days slowly passed and Mituna still refused to leave, something that the Indigo was oddly glad about, often clinging to his flushed diamond and allowing himself to be comforted as his stomach kept swelling. Although he still did his own, realizing all too well that he shouldn’t allow it to become something from one direction only.

Everything went smoothly, even though they had nothing to compare it against. Kurloz kept silent about the aches and sickness though, sometimes having to rush to the load gaper and emptying his stomach.

His food needing to be mixed even further as his stomach swelled up. He still attempted to eat what he usually did, only to receive a rebuttal from Mituna who understandably didn’t feel like cleaning up puke each time that Kurloz did something like that. The indigoblood finally settled down and stopped arguing about that.

It wasn’t long after that the nightmares started, usually they got soothed away fairly quickly by the deft hands of Mituna.

There was a moment that he screamed out, the sound luckily mostly muffled by his sewed lips and he tried to breathe. A comforting hand against his back didn’t do much as Kurloz tried to escape the daymare’s clutches. His eyes shut tight and fists clenched into the sheets before pressed against his forehead.

His eyes opened again, flashing with purple and white as he yet again worked on beating them away, using the comforting presence of his moirail at his back to do so. The only person who could down his ass when he was like this.

Usually they would’ve slept in sopor, but neither of them knew how it would affect the eggs developing inside his body so they had opted to sleep on the pile. It had the added benefit that it was large enough for the both of them, something that the recuperacoon wasn’t.

After a while he allowed himself to be calmed down, leaning his back against Mituna’s chest as the warm hands of his ‘rail pressed against his stomach. The rubbing motions were soothing and a purr started to rumble through his thorax.

Some deep rooted instinct felt comforted to know that the father (for who else could it be?) of his brood was here.

The deep rooted instinct that otherwise would’ve made that he attacked his moirail to protect himself and the eggs growing deep inside. Something he wouldn’t have forgiven himself for if he had actually done that.

Thus so they went day in and out, the troll’s stomach growing bigger and noticing that he couldn’t fit in his usual clothes anymore.

A thing that annoyed him greatly and Mituna had to shooshpap him for a while, before he allowed himself to be calmed down. Before he started to frantically sign that his usual suit didn’t want to fit him anymore. He only got shooshed again, a kiss pressed against his lips.

Of course it couldn’t remain like this forever and Kurloz found himself inside the ablution trap, legs spread wide and snarling his pain silently.

The muscles in his stomach clenched occasionally, trying to get the eggs out of his body. His moirail was still sleeping, which he was glad for; he didn’t want Mituna to see this. His fingers curled around the edges, knuckles turning pale.

It didn’t take very long before the first egg landed in the lukewarm water.

Once the first one had passed, the rest followed quickly and yet it seemed like ages before the dozen or so eggs had been pushed out.

His fingers moving over the soft membranes holding everything together, a deep satisfied purr rumbling through his thorax again. The Indigo looked up when the door opened, a panicked Mituna stumbling in, before the expression melted into something else.  
Adoration.

Kurloz invited him closer, which Mituna did, crouching by the side and extending out his own hand, an inch away from touching one. A quick look from the Yellow, and a nod from the Indigo had Mituna touching them softly.


End file.
